The invention relates to an energy converter comprised of
a frame PA1 a rotor mounted in said frame, which rotor is comprised of PA1 an element which can connect the rotor shaft to an energy-converting mechanism.
a rotor shaft and PA2 vanes which each define a main vane plane which comprises the rotor shaft, each of said vanes being comprised of
a holder which is fast to the rotor shaft PA3 at least one blade which hinges relative to the holder about a hinge axis which lies in parallel relationship with the rotor shaft, and PA3 a stop for said blade which is fast to the holder and lies substantially in the main vane plane, and
The energy-converting mechanism is for example an electricity-generating mechanism, particularly an alternator or generator.
The energy converter receives energy through the rotor thereof, from a flow and conveys said energy through the rotor shaft to the energy-converting mechanism comprised for example of an alternator or generator.
In the known energy-convertors of this kind, said blade is comprised of a single leaf. Said known energy-convertors cannot always pick-up enough power from the flow, especially when said flow has a limited speed.
An object of the invention lies in providing an energy-converter of the above-defined type which picks-up enough power from the flow even when said flow has a limited speed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an energy-converter of said kind for which the ratio between that energy which is conveyed to the converting mechanism on the one hand, and the energy available in the flow on the other hand, is higher than in the energy-convertors according to the prior art.